LOTM: Defenders P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are all seen in their house as Jessica is seen looking at a Portal Emitter. Alex then approaches) Alex: Did you call everyone? Jessica: Yep! Ruby and the others should be here soon, and Shantae will be here with her friends as well. Alex: That's good! Jessica: How'd it go with Josuke and Okuyasu? Alex: They're coming as well. Jessica: Great! This is gonna be great! Erin: Yeah! That party we had at the beach with X's colony was great, but we should give ALL our friends some fun! Alex: Alright! (Jack is seen with a piece of toast) Jack: Hey guys. Erin: Hey Jack! Alex: Eating some toast? Jack: Sure am! I- Max: Got it! (Max then jumps up and snatches the toast from Jack) Jack: Wha-?? Kim: RUN YOU FOOL RUN! (Max starts to run for it) Jack: HEY!! THAT'S MINE!! (Jack runs after the two) Erin: *laughing* There he goes! Alex: Now that's the old Jack. Erin: Oh yeah. But I still love him to death. Metal arm, shadow and all. Jessica: Yeah. (Jack then comes out later holding Max and Kim in his arms) Jack: Alright kids, you know the drill now! Give me my toast! Max: No! Jack: Give it! Kim: No! Jack: I swear I'm gonna- (Max then consumes the toast) Jack: !! Max: There! It's gone now! Jack: Why you little- Rose: Jack. (Rose approaches Jack and the two infants) Rose: That's not how you punish them. Jack: But he- Rose: Jack. Jack:....Fine. (Rose takes Max and Kim from Jack) Rose: Kids, what do you say to Jack for taking his food? Max: *sigh* Sorry Jack. Kim: I'm sorry too. Rose: Good. Jack: *sigh* It's fine kids. I'll just make another piece. Kim: Okay. Max: Sorry again.... Jack: Like I said, It's fine. (Jack goes back into the kitchen as Rose puts Max and Kim down. She then walks over to Erin and the others looking visibly tired) Rose: *sigh*.... Erin: You alright Rosie? Rose: Yeah. It's just been kind of stressful taking care of Grey and helping out with those two. Granted I love the kids, but it's like they've become twice as energetic lately. Erin: Yeah, they kinda have to be honest. Rose: But still, I love them all the same. They just need to try and cut me some slack is all. Alex: Well I'm sure they'll calm down eventually. Jessica: They're probably just excited since they weren't able to play together during the whole disintegration thing. Rose: That could be the case. Erin: Yeah... (A portal is then heard opening outside) Rose: Hm? Erin: Ah! That might be one of our friends! Alex: *Looks out the window* Yep, it's Ruby and the others. Grey: *gasp* Is Ghira with them? Alex: *Looks* Yep! And looks like Shade is there to! Grey: YAY!! Max: Alright! Kim: Let them in, let them in! (Erin opens the door) Ruby: Hellooooo Defenders! Erin: Sup everyone? Glad to see you all again. Yang: You kidding? We wouldn't miss this! Shade: Yeah! Alex: Well come on in! (The group enters) Grey: GHIRA! UNCLE SHADE! Shade: Hey Grey! Ghira: What's up Grey? Grey: Oh nothing, what about you? Ghira: Eh, same as always. Grey: Awesome! (Max and Kim crawl up and hug Ghira) Max: Ghira! Kim: You're back! Ghira: Hey guys! (Ghira hugs back) Ghira: You two doing okay? Max: Yeah! Kim: We're doing fine bro! Ghira: Good to hear. Erin: Nice to see the family back together. Ghira: Yeah! Come on guys let's go play! Max: Yay! (Ghira and the other infants go off to play together) Rose: Don't play too rough kids! Grey: *Voice* We won't! Rose: Alright! (The kids run past Murphy as he approaches the heroes) Murphy: Hey, the heck was that all about? Alex: Oh hey Murphy! Rose: Finally decided to stop reading for a bit huh little guy? Murphy: Hey, there's nothing wrong with me reading. Rose: Oh I know! (Rocky then runs out into the living room) Rocky: Murphy, I told you to wait for me! Murphy: Huh? Rocky: I was finishing my food when you left! Murphy: Oh. Sorry about that Rocky. Rocky: Aw it's okay Murphy! Murphy: Mmhm. Rocky: *Looks around* Huh? Hey, no one told me Ruby and the others would be here! Murphy: Well, I didn't really know it either. Alex: Yeah, sorry about that guys. Rose: We were gonna tell you, but we didn't want to bother you while you were reading. Erin: But this is just gonna be a little celebration so our friends can get in on celebrating Alkorin's defeat is all. Murphy: Ah, I see. Rocky: Well at least we get to see our friends! Murphy: I guess. (Another portal is heard opening outside) Ruby: Hm? Erin: Oh someone else is here! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts